The tough life of tidus
by qwerty4724
Summary: chapter 2 is up Can tidus handle the preasure of freinds family school and love. find out . please reveiw
1. Default Chapter

I have no clue why i am writing this, but ive wanted too for the longest time, i am truely sorry if i have copied any ones ideas for any of the events in this at all in any of this or the upcoming chapters ( if there are any after this) and i want to thank CrypticDragon for inspiring me and helping me with the whole lemons thing( which i still do not get), and the other readers who helped me realize my mistakes and i have taken the time to redo the formatting and make it easier for you to read, thank you. Please enjoy the story  
  
yet again i am sorry if it seems sum what simaler to other stories in ways thank you  
  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.  
  
"Tidus get back here right now!" yells Tidus's father "Tidus, I said get back here " as the furious drunk stammered out of the house to the small blonde haired child. " Didn't you here me calling you?" Jecht asked angrily  
  
"Go away dad, I'm playing!" Tidus answered sharply. "What!" at that moment Jecht grabbed Tidus forcefully by the arm and dragged him into the house, kicking and screaming.  
  
"Would he even care if I ran away, all he wants me to do is practice blitzball!" Tidus thought angrily to himself, staring at his mothers photo on his bed side wishing she had never passed away. Small trickles of tears started flowing down his cheeks, clearing away the dirt on his face from when he was playing outside.  
  
Eyes puffy and red he walks over to his blitzball and kicks it across the room shattering a window. As he looks out he sees his friends Yuna Pick up the ball and look into his window, smiling sheepishly with a look of great concern in her eyes.  
  
"Tidus!" his dad yells as he storms into the room slamming the door into the wall. His father looms over the young fragile child, grabbing him firmly by the wrist, "What have I told you!" his dad yells into his face, and then smacks him across the face instantly leaving a bruise and than leaving the room slamming the door behind him.  
  
Looking into his mothers eyes in the photo beside his bed he sees the reflection of storm clouds looming over the large city of Zanarkand, and cries harder than any other time occasionally speaking to his photo through rough jagged sobs and the cracking of his voice," Mommy..." he says taking another chance to clear his eyes.  
  
"Mommy...why did you have to leave me here with him." and soon falls asleep curled into a ball, afraid of his father.  
  
,.,.,.,.,.,fifteen years later,.,.,.,.,.,.,  
  
"This'll go down in Zanarkand High school history, along with us!" A tall red head whispers excitedly as he pours a bucket of Jell-O desert into a small bucket like tub over the top of the main entrance of the school.  
  
"Yeah and I think the old windbag Yunaleska will throw us all in detention for a month for this one too," a jet black haired Goth girl said lazily.  
  
"Hey Lulu at least it'll b a good laugh though, right Wakka?" a tall blonde haired teen says to the Goth and the tall red head.  
  
* bzzt*" Hey you guys, you almost done this ...the assembly should start real soon." * bzzt* a small voice speaks through the walkie talkie in Tidus's back pocket.  
  
* bzzt* "yeah were just getting it in now and tying the wire" *bzzt*  
  
" OK but hurry." Tidus looks at Wakka and sees that he has finished the wiring * bzzt*  
  
"OK You get into the assembly before any one sees you OK ... we'll be in the back way ASAP and then you know what to do," as the clicking sound of the walkie talkie's off switch hits and then Tidus throws the little box into the bushes.  
  
The smaller blonde haired girl quietly sneaks through the halls to a garbage can and hides her walkie talkie in it than runs to the assembly doors before it starts.  
  
"Good afternoon students of Zanarkand High, we are having this assembly in order to go through the order of this years agenda," a short gray haired woman in a blue uniform spoke loudly into the microphone. "For those of you who are newer to this school. I am Mrs.Yunaleska." she spoke into the microphone looking into the crowd.  
  
"We should get in there with no problem," as the three sneak into the assembly room and to their seats near the smaller student.  
  
" *psst* Rikku, did u set the switch "he asks the much smaller girl next to him.  
  
" sure did, heres the switch" she hands Tidus a small black box with a switch dial in the middle. Tidus smirks as he focuses on the plan about to take place, he than switches the dial, and suddenly the fire bell rings through the school interrupting Mrs. Yunaleska's Speech about the school paper sign ups.  
  
"Every one to the front door in an orderly fashion, quickly and quietly" of course no one listened to the 'quietly' part of her announcement, as the room filled with low pitched whispers of statements and questions. As the richer crowd pushed their way through the crowed as to be safe and not risked of deaths or injuries of the, a medium sized senior with blue hair and the latest fashion of cloths walked towards the door ahead of all of his group.  
  
Heh Heh * Tidus and Wakka snicker to them selves*  
  
"he's goin' for it he's goin' for it." Wakka exclaimed with excitement, carefully watching the blue haired man walk towards the door and push on the opening bar.  
  
Just then on the other side of the door the cable snaps, ripping a small peg out of a lock holding the tub of Jell-O over top of the door.  
  
As the senior walks through the door, and unknowingly hears the small snap and quickly looks up at the tub swinging from the hinge dumping the contents of green gelatin desert all over him and his cloths, covering him from head to toe turning his hair almost totally green.  
  
Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, and Rikku bawl out in laughter as does the rest of the school mates, some falling down holding their sides, some poking fun at is misfortune.  
  
"Hey Seymour its about time you got a new hair color!" a pudgy school mate yells out at him. Just at that moment Mrs. Yunaleska walks over towards Tidus and his gang of friends.  
  
" Tidus, Wakka, Rikku, and Lulu...why am I not surprised." Mrs.Yunaleska spoke with a worn out tone of voice that seems to have been used many times before on those same names.  
  
"Come with me," as she leads them to the principals office.  
  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.  
  
I'm sorry that this chapter is so short i will make the next chapter longer for sure.  
  
but i hope you get the time to reveiw this  
  
I would really like to make another chapter  
  
dont want to make it if people dont like the story  
  
well until next time ...im out  
  
qwerty 


	2. Blooming of a relationship

Hello again, yet again i was bored and inspired to do this, and even though i only had one review but their words inspired me to write another chapter to it and i dedicate this chapter to them for their kind words well i hope you enjoy it and please please review it. thank you, QWERTY  
  
P. s I hope its long enough for you I tried my hardest to write as much as I could before I ran out of ideas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tidus sat looking at the wrinkles in the serious face of Mrs.Yunaleska as she lectured them once again on their behavior in school.  
  
'Ha she's given us this talk each time we get in trouble around here, I could say this whole thing in my sleep by now.' Tidus thought to himself while listening to her.  
  
"Now, if you don't start to act like junior and less like kindergartners I will have to suspend you, or worse even expel you from Zanarkand high!" she said as her angered face somewhat turned to worry. "Now will you finally clean up your act for once and stop all of this foolish nonsense?' Mrs. Yunaleska asked with the same tone of voice as when she caught the four laughing at three joke on Seymour.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," -- they all said speaking at the same time, almost laughing at how they say that at the same time, after the same speech, for the same reason every time.  
  
Mrs.Yunaleska laughs just a bit before speaking one more time and handing them their detention slips "Its funny how you all say that, and yet you get in trouble every week of school," as her facial expression starts to change to a more angry and annoyed look. "Now that your juniors and its the first week of school and I want you all to start out with a good record this year, and have a good record for you're senior year."  
  
As she hands each one of the junior students a detention slip and a warning to their parents that they have been warned with suspension and expulsion. Later at the end of the day they each find themselves at their lockers. " 'Ey you all wanna come down to my house afta' school?" asked Wakka.  
  
"Yeah I'd love to Wakka," the energetic Al-bhed Rikku said almost falling over onto Tidus. "Oh!" as Rikku blushes a bright red, "He he, Sorry Tidus."  
  
"It's all right Rikku, Don't worry bout it"Tidus says helping Rikku regain her balance. "Yeah Wakka I'll come, it's better than being home with asswipe." he said angrily looking out the window towards the rainy weather "Especially on a rainy day," he said half heartily.  
  
"'Ey 'ow bout you Lulu, you commin' er what?" he asked almost wishfully (as he had a crush on the Goth queen since as long as he could remember.)  
  
"Yes, I guess I will Wakka," giving in once she saw the puppy dog look he usually gave her to persuade her to go or do something with the group. After opening the school doors remembering the Jell-O incident, they al started laughing hysterically not noticing the pouring rain until the left the school grounds. As they got to Wakka's house and walked inside Wakka's mother came into the room and instantly handed Tidus the phone. A puzzled look on his face he answered it "H-hello?" he asked questionably.  
  
"Hey idiot were are ya you were supposed to be home half hour ago and practice!" a drunken Jecht screamed into the phone. "Im at Wakka's and its raining, Im not going practice today ill get soaked more than I already am." answering sharply and hanging up the phone handing it to the woman. She walks back into the kitchen quietly humming a tune.  
  
"'Ey lets all go up stair and dry off a 'lil,' ya?" Wakka asked walking up the stairs towards his room with Lulu following. "Hey Rikku, u need sum help with your coat?" Tidus snickering a little looking at the struggling with her blue-ish gray denim mini jacket. "*ugh ...errr ...son of a *...o .. Haha ...sorry .. yeah you don't mind do you Tidus, its kinda ... plastered on me 'cause of the rain?" she said blushing again.  
  
"No, I don't mind." He said walking over putting his arms on the back of the jacket pulling it off of her while she pulled her arms out, and than slipping in the puddle she had made. Tidus reached out and grabbed her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck so she wouldn't fall, a moment of standing there not moving or letting go of each other, looking into each others eyes the both blushed a bright red.  
  
" 'ey you two love birds cumin up or not?" a dry Wakka said in blue shorts and a gray tee shirt. "Tidus and Rikku both laughed a little letting go and walking up the stairs to Wakka's room.  
  
"Tidus I can lend ya some cloths if ya want, and Lulu and Rikku can get some cloths off of Dona, ya?" he said looking towards Lulu's expression of what he had just said. "How about no Wakka you know I don't like Dona, And I don't think Dona's cloths are skimpy enough for our little Rikku here," she said jokingly, waving her hand instantly drying her and Rikku's clothes.  
  
"Hey! What about me?" Tidus asked wit a half hearted sarcastic voice. "Your a guy you can share a pair of Wakka's cloths, we don't have anything to change into you see." Lulu said with a somewhat mocking voice. Tidus laughs sarcastically, having a red shirt and black shorts heaved towards him by Wakka almost knocking him off balance.  
  
"Thanks Wakka, oh and Lulu you think you could dry a certain part of my cloths...the kind i don't want of Wakka's?" he said laughing at Wakka's face, with a wave of her hand he thanked her and walked out of the door towards the bathroom closing the door and slipping out off his cloths except his boxers and putting the big baggy black shorts on and the oversized red shirt on  
  
"Why can't Wakka be three sizes smaller?" he asked himself and getting a response from a voice he hadn't know was there. "Maybe its because that your just the right size?" Rikku asked sheepishly stepping closer to Tidus. "H-hey Rikku, how long u been there?" he asked the small blushing girl, noticing how pretty she really was with her blue eyes and blonde hair, almost angelic like features over her whole body. He couldn't help but notice certain parts of her body though.  
  
"Ummm, Tidus Im up here." she laughed pointing towards her face. He apologized and she done something he would have never expected her to do. She walked right up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, he slowly still a little shocked put his arms around her waist holding her closer than he had excepted, feeling a strange feeling run up his spine.  
  
"Tidus" she said softly, "I...I...." she said slowly drifting off. "I love you..." he suddenly found himself saying before he could stop himself, he found himself feeling it was the right thing to do. HE again suddenly felt himself move his face towards Rikku's and kiss her soft velvet like lips. " now that's a sight I wasn't expecting." Lulu's voice suddenly broke the kiss, as the both blushed a violent red still holding each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey sorry i left it at that  
  
i promise ill catch it up in the next chapter  
  
well TA-TA for now haha peace, QWERTY 


End file.
